


Rockstar

by Imblueyo



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imblueyo/pseuds/Imblueyo
Summary: After seeing a scene of Will failing to sing while playing the guitar I decided I liked the idea of Will being an amazing guitarist and singer!Will's parents get divorced and is forced to move from a private school to a public school while failing miserably at making friends he finds three that are willing to accept him Neil, Simon, and Jay. Then Simon finds out Will is an a amazing singer/guitarist and encourages him to play for the school! Wonder how that will play out?





	Rockstar

After the party Neil and Jay quickly ditched Simon and Will looking to not be associated with them. Simon offered to walk Will home as he started to warm up to him.

" Hey....sorry for ruining tonight." Will said with slight embarrassment in his voice.

"That's all right in fact you made the night better with insulting everyone like that especially the part about his mother still buying his underwear."

Will smiled bright which made Simon's heart clench. He couldn't help it, he wasn't even sure why he felt this way but one things for sure he wasn't listening to a damn thing Will said too busy in his thoughts.

"-Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for everything your a great friend Si." Will said sincerely.

Simon only caught the last part of his little speech but replied nonetheless "Uh-Sure no problem that's what mates do." 

Will cracked a smile and they kept on walking.

They reached the front Will's house, Will turned around.

"Well see tomorrow Si." Will put a huge genuine smile on his face happy to be Simon's friend.

"Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow." Simon said hoping he didn't catch his stutter. He couldn't help but feel his heart clench a second time! His smile made him feel things he's only ever felt for Carli and though he was confused about how he about the new kid he knew he liked him maybe a little too much.

He watched Will walk away entering his house. He then walked away in the direction of his house and for once he wasn't thinking about Carli D' Amato, for once he wasn't thinking about a girl.....

**Author's Note:**

> {The end of the first chapter I actually wanna continue this lol. Its been so many years since there's been an Inbetweeners fan fiction so I thought I’d make one anyways Srry the first chapter is short.}


End file.
